dragonagefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Oghren
} |name = Oghren |image = Oghren.png |gender = Männlich |px = 270px |race = Zwerg |class = Krieger |title = Grauer Wächter (optional) |specialization = 20px Berserker |family = Branka (Exfrau) Felsi (Frau) Hespith (Cousine) |location = |caste = Kriegerkaste (ehemals) Adelskaste (ehemals) Kastenlose (Oberflächenzwerge) |quests = Oghrens alte Liebe (Origins) Oghrens Familienleben (Awakening) |voice = Ben Hecker Steve Blum (en) |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Heroes of Dragon Age }} Oghren ist einer der möglichen Begleiter in und Awakening. Ihr trefft ihn in Orzammar an, der Stadt der Zwerge, kurz bevor Ihr die Tiefen Wege betretet. Oghren ist auf zweihändige Waffen spezialisiert. Mit dem Zwerg ist keine Romanze möglich. Hintergrund Oghren war einer der besten Kämpfer seiner Generation und ein Mitglied des Hauses Kondrat. Er heiratete ein Mädchen aus der Schmiedekaste namens Branka, die kurze Zeit darauf zum Paragon ernannt wurde. Damit stieg ihre Familie zum Haus Branka auf, womit das Haus Kondrat vereinnahmt wurde. Einige Zeit später verließ sie Oghren und nahm das gesamte Haus Branka auf eine Expedition in die Tiefen Wege mit sich, um mehr über den legendären Paragon und Schmied Caridin herauszufinden. Seitdem hat niemand mehr etwas über ihren Verbleib gehört. Oghren, von Branka zurückgelassen weil sie eine neue Liebe fand, wurde zum Gespött der Gesellschaft von Orzammar. Er begann schwer zu trinken, mehr als ohnehin schon. Als der jüngste Sohn von Lord Meino mutmaßt, dass es unmöglich ist, dass Branka oder jemand ihres Hauses noch am Leben sein könnte, da sie schon zu lange dafür in den Tiefen Wegen waren, so fasste Oghren dies als Beleidigung für Brankas Ehre auf. Er forderte ihn zu einem Duell. Doch anstatt das Duell zu beenden, sobald das erste Blut floss, wie es den Regeln entsprach, tötete Oghren ihn. Er war betrunken zum Kampf angetreten. Oghren wurde daraufhin von seinem Haus ausgeschlossen und darf innerhalb Orzammar keine Waffen mehr tragen. Die letzten zwei Jahre verbrachte Oghren damit, den Zwergenrat davon zu überzeugen, dass Branka noch am Leben sein könnte, um eine großangelegte Suchexpedition zu organisieren. Doch niemand hörte auf ihn und seine Bitte wurde abgeschlagen. Als Oghren jedoch zu Ohren bekommt, dass ein Grauer Wächter in Orzammar sei und eine Expedition in die Tiefen Wege unternehmen möchte, wittert Oghren eine Gelegenheit, Branka endlich zu finden. Persönlichkeit Oghren ist ein Zwerg, wie er im Buche steht; rauer Umgangston, kämpferisch und trinkfest. Seine Manieren sind verbesserungswürdig, sein Wortschatz derb, zuweilen auch vulgär und anzüglich. Dragon Age: Origins Ein Paragon der anderen Art 270 px|left Als sich der Wächter nach einigen Schwierigkeiten in die Tiefen Wege aufmacht, tritt ihm Oghren in den Weg und fragt nach dem "Grauen Wächter", der sich in Orzammar aufhalten soll. Der Wächter kann sich dann einen Spaß erlauben, und ihn fragen, ob er eine Beschreibung für die von ihm gesuchte Person hätte. Oghren erzählt, dass er schon geraume Zeit Ausschau nach einem Riesen in einer heldenhaft strahlenden Aureole hält, doch er konnte so jemanden bisher nicht entdecken. Nachdem Ihr ihm gesagt habt, dass Ihr selbst die gesuchte Person seid, schließt sich Oghren der Truppe an. Seine Frau, Paragon Branka sei nun seit zwei Jahren in den Tiefen Wegen, doch niemand schickt Aufklärungsteams hinterher, um zu sehen, was aus ihr und ihrem Haus geworden ist. Der Amboss der Leere Spätestens wenn man Brankas Spur bis zum Amboss der Leere verfolgt hat, ist Oghren (ggf. vorübergehend) festes Mitglied der Gruppe. Um zum Amboss zu gelangen muss man viele Rätselkammern durchqueren, die der Paragon Caridin zur Verteidigung angelegt hat. Branka ist bisher an den Kammern gescheitert. Als der Wächter mit Oghren auftaucht, benutzt sie diese, um bis zum Amboss vorzudringen. Branka ist völlig besessen vom Amboss der Leere und hat auf der Suche danach ihr Haus und sogar ihre Partnerin Hespith geopfert. Beim Amboss angekommen zeigt sich, dass Caridin selbst noch am Leben ist. In Gestalt eines Golems hat er all die Jahrhunderte überdauert. Er erklärt dem Wächter, dass man mit dem Amboss der Leere in der Lage ist Golems zu schaffen. Dazu braucht es allerdings die Seele eines lebendigen Wesens. Mit diesen Golems waren sie in der Lage, ihr einstiges riesiges Reich unter dem Stein wirksam zu verteidigen. Erst ließen sich nur Freiwillige zu Golems umwandeln. Doch die Versuchung war groß und so wurden immer häufiger Unfreiwillige, Gefangene oder Kastenlose dazu missbraucht. Caridin entschied, dass der Amboss vor jeglichen Zugriff versiegelt werden muss. Er ließ sich zur Buße selbst zu einem Golem machen und versiegelte seine Kammern, so gut er konnte. Branka hingegen beabsichtigt, den Amboss zu benutzen. Mit den Golems hätten sie gegen die Dunkle Brut ein leichtes Spiel. Eine friedliche Lösung ist unmöglich. Nun muss sich der Wächter entscheiden, wen er im anschließenden Kampf unterstützt. Entscheidet er sich für Caridin, führt das zu einem großen Punkteabzug bei Oghren, doch wird er an seiner Seite kämpfen. Sobald einer der Paragons tot ist, kann endlich ein König gekrönt werden und der Wächter zieht weiter. Dabei ist es möglich, Oghren als dauerhaftes Gruppenmitglied mitzunehmen. Oghrens alte Liebe Nachdem Branka Oghren verlassen hat, war er eine Weile mit der Zwergenfrau Felsi zusammen. Allerdings vermasselte Oghren die Beziehung, was er nun kitten möchte. Er bittet den Wächter zum See Calenhad zu reisen, da Felsi in der Taverne dort arbeitet. Felsi ist eindeutig nicht begeistert, Oghren zu sehen. Man kann ihm bei der Konversation allerdings unterstützen. Anscheinend gehörte es zu ihrem intimeren Umgangston, sich gegenseitig auf äußerst kreative Art zu beschimpfen. Sobald die Unterhaltung in diese Richtung rutscht, ist sich Oghren sicher, dass Felsi wieder mit ihm zusammensein will. In Träumen verloren Wird Oghren in den Turm des Zirkels mitgenommen, wird auch er Opfer des Dämons der Trägheit. Er glaubt, dass er sich in einer Schenke befindet und von anderen Zwergen verspottet wird. Nachdem ihn der Wächter zum Kampf ermutigt hat, tötet Oghren die Dämonen, die ihn festhalten. Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Der Angriff auf Vigils Wacht thumb|230px|Oghren stellt sich vorVigils Wacht wird von der Dunklen Brut angegriffen. Der Wächter-Kommandant trifft auf Oghren, als er auf der Suche nach Überlebenden ist und findet den Zwerg in einem Scharmützel mit einer Gruppe Dunkler Brut vor. Als sie sich eine Verschnaufpause gönnen, erklärt Oghren, dass er sich dem Orden anschließen möchte. Sollte der Kommandant ein Wächter aus Orlais sein, stellt sich ihm Oghren als "berühmter Krieger aus Orzammar" vor. Auf alle Fälle schließt sich der kampferprobte Zwerg dem Kommandanten an, um Vigils Wacht zu sichern. Mhairi kennt Oghren bereits und wundert sich, dass die Wächter ihn nicht bereits rausgeworfen haben. Als der Angriff überstanden und die Burg sicher ist, muss der Kommandant entscheiden, ob er ihn in die Reihen der Grauen Wächter aufnimmt. Falls ja, führt Truchsess Varel das Beitrittsritual mit ihm durch. Das - potentiell tödliche - Gebräu aus u.a. Blut der Dunklen Brut wirft ihn nicht im mindesten um. Oghren trinkt den Pokal aus, rülpst einmal herzhaft und meint, dass es "nicht schlecht" gewesen sei. In Amaranthine allerdings gesteht Oghren, dass sich ein merkwürdiger Hautausschlag bei ihm gebildet hätte und führt das auf das Getränk zurück, worauf der Wächter antworten kann, dass er ja nicht gleich den ganzen Pokal hätte leertrinken müssen. In Vigils Wacht findet man den Zwerg immer bei einem Fass. Da er noch nicht lange an der Oberfläche ist, spielen ihm die Leute Streiche, indem sie ihn von allerlei bösartigen Kreaturen berichten, z.B. eine, die wie eine Hose aussehen soll, aber denjenigen auffrißt, der sie anzieht. Oghrens Familienleben Felsi kommt wütend in die Wacht, weil sie nicht glauben kann, dass Oghren sich - trotz gemeinsamen Kindes - den Wächtern angeschlossen hat. Der Zwerg will zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht darüber reden. Erst wenn Oghren dem Kommandanten genug vertraut, fragt er sich, ob eine Familie das Richtige für ihn sei. Er meint, dass er Felsi und dem Kind Briefe schicken könnte. Epilog Zuneigung/Abneigung ''Origins'' Zuneigung Abneigung Sollte man den Entschluss fassen, Caridin zu unterstützen und Branka zu bekämpfen, führt das zu einem massiven Vertrauensverlust. Allerdings kann dieser mit einem späteren Gespräch wieder ausgeglichen werden. Es gibt keine kritischen Momente, an denen man Oghren als Mitglied verlieren könnte. ''Awakening'' Es gibt einige Stellen, an denen persönliche Gespräche mit Oghren ausgelöst werden. In einem solchen Gespräch ist es möglich, Einfluss auf seine Zuneigung zu nehmen. Stellen, die ein solches Gespräch triggern, sind: 1. Vigils Wacht, Thronsaal: am Faß hinter ihm 2. Stadt Amaranthine: Eine Anschlagtafel am Fuße der Stiege, die zur Kirche führt Geschenke ''Origins'' Bei Oghren ist es nicht allzu schwierig, herauszufinden, wofür sein Herz schlägt: Hauptsache Alkohol. Für mehr Informationen siehe Geschenke (Origins). ''Awakening'' Wie gewohnt hochprozentig, aber nun ist auch ein persönliches Geschenk möglich. Für mehr Informationen siehe Geschenke (Awakening) Wissenswertes * Oghren nennt sein Kind nach dem Wächter. * Man kann sein Konzeptart Bild in Dragon Age 2 im Gehängten Mann sehen. * In einem Gespräch mit dem Wächter sagt Oghren, dass er sich schlecht fühlt, Felsi und sein Kind alleine zu lassen. Siehe auch *Kodexeintrag: Oghren Galerie Oghren_DAO_Awakening.png|Oghren Oghren_Camp.png|Oghren im Lager der Gruppe, Origins Oghren concept art.jpg|Oghren Concept art Oghren2.jpg|Oghren kämpft gegen Werwolf Oghren3.jpg|Oghren im Kampf Oghren promotional finished.png|Promo-Bild von Oghren Gxa oghren.png|Oghren in Kampfstellung Oghren promotional HoDA.jpg|Oghren in Heroes of Dragon Age Oghren HoDA.jpg|Oghren in Heroes of Dragon Age. OghrenHoDA.png|Oghren in Heroes of Dragon Age. en:Oghren es:Oghren fr:Oghren pl:Oghren pt-br:Oghren Kategorie:Graue Wächter Kategorie:Orzammar Kategorie:Wiederkehrende Charaktere Kategorie:Oberflächenzwerge Kategorie:Vigils Wacht Kategorie:Begleiter (Origins) Kategorie:Begleiter (Awakening) Kategorie:Berserker Kategorie:Charaktere (Heroes) Kategorie:Krieger (Origins) Kategorie:Kastenlose Zwerge Kategorie:Artikel des Monats (2018)